memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Jupiter-station-insignia.JPG Image:Jupiter-station-insignia.JPG :Poor quality image and I'm pretty sure it's taken from the Star Trek Sticker Book. Deevolution 21:57, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :*'delete' or replace with a screencap of the symbol if possible . -- Captain M.K.B. 15:43, 1 February 2007 (UTC) *'Replace then delete.' AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Image:Starbase 11 Old.jpg ...it's a "widescreen" image taken from startrek.com, and essentially a duplicate of Image:Starbase11Surface.jpg. it also includes the word "old" in its name which is just misleading. Deevolution 07:37, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :I added this image for use with the corresponding templates, hence the name. I have no objection to its deletion so long as Image:Starbase11Surface.jpg is made the corresponding original. --GNDN 16:53, 11 February 2007 (UTC) * Comment: Hm, though I wish we could get an image with the people in it, makes the comparison look better. - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Image:VulcanCapital2.jpg ;Image:VulcanCapital2.jpg : There are two images of the Vulcan capital city where, I think, one would suffice. The other one is Image:VulcanCapital.jpg. Of those two, I decided to bring this one up for deletion, because it is of lesser quality and at the moment only used on Vulcan (planet) (where a dozen images are too much already). I don't care about the exact image used. If this shot is considered better than the other, it can be uploaded using the other filename. -- Cid Highwind 16:34, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Neutral.'Are we sure they're the same city? I don't remember the one from "Home" being identified as the capital, it was just an establishing shot for T'Les's house. - AJ Halliwell 04:42, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::'Keep and Rename. Shows "residential" Vulcan, which we haven't seen elsewhere. - AJ Halliwell 17:47, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::Keep, as we never found out if T'Les lives in the capital or not, and besides, what's the problem with having both images? Now that TOS Vulcan is changed in the remastered episodes, why not keep the images to compare? And if you want one of them in a larger size, tell me and I'll upload a larger version. --Jörg 17:19, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Hmm... If we can't even be sure that both images show the capital city, more reason to delete one of them. An image not showing the Vulcan capital shouldn't have a filename "VulcanCapital*.jpg" ;) -- Cid Highwind 23:28, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, and then it should be re-uploaded as "Vulcan at dawn.jpg" or something similar. Seriously, I don't see why we have to loose one of the images. They are quite different and distinct. --Jörg 07:52, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Basically, the whole story ist this: #I checked the article Vulcan, and found a bunch of images in an ugly sidebar table, also too much for the amount of text in the article. #Two of those images were apparently showing the Vulcan capital city. One of them also in use on another page, the other one just this page. #So, while rearranging images on the page, I decided to remove what I thought was a duplicate, and bring the then-orphaned image up for deletion. In the end, if the second image is not the Vulcan capital, and we have a place to put that image, of course it can be uploaded again. However, I think that the article "Vulcan" can not be this place, because I already had to temporarily move 9-10 images to a gallery at the end of the article since they had no real place in the article. :) -- Cid Highwind 17:38, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::On that note, some of those images really don't need to be there. Earth doesn't have an image of every landmark and city we've seen on it, why should Vulcan? Most of them have articles of their own, linked to in the article. - AJ Halliwell 17:47, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Numbered Near-Duplicates Image:Tomparis1.jpg : Unnecessary near-duplicate of various other Tom Paris images (like Image:Tom Paris (2378).jpg) that are orphaned and I'm not sure where to place them anyway.--Tim Thomason 20:27, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Delete. Only being used on a user's page, and they are duplicates, poorly named, and of small size (in the case of the first and third) and previously cropped (in the case of the second). -- Sulfur 20:59, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :*Actually, the Tom Paris image could be used on his page, unless it is also an exact duplicate of an image I'm not aware of. As for the Voyager title cards, I've deleted those since they are, obviously, duplicates uploaded for personal use. --From Andoria with Love 00:21, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Q portrait.jpg Unused dup of Image:Q as God.jpg. --Bp 02:25, 6 February 2007 (UTC) :They are slightly different versions of the image, so I'll let someone else chime in first. -- Sulfur 19:29, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::I personally prefer the Q Portrait, but Q as God provides a greater view. I'll have to go with the later. (PS - Sign your stuff Sulfur :P) - Enzo Aquarius 19:11, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :::It's been a month now. Obviously, this needs discussion rather than immediate deletion. I have therefore moved this from Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion to Memory Alpha:Images for deletion. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:23, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Impulse nx01.jpg ...from impulse thruster. there's already a fairly good screencap of the NX-01's impulse engines in impulse drive which could be placed into the article this image currently occupies. the article itself...is iffy. Deevolution 06:16, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Marco Palmieri.jpg ;Image:Marco Palmieri.jpg: As per Talk:Marco Palmieri – it was decided that, while the page should not be deleted, removing the image would be a reasonable alternative... a compromise, if you will, though I don't think we ever found out Palmieri's response to this outcome. --From Andoria with Love 05:23, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Non-canon audiobook performers * Image:DanielGerroll.jpg * Image:DanaIvey.jpg * Image:Simon jones.jpg * Image:LynneThigpen.jpg * Image:LeeWilkof.jpg * Image:MeredithMonk.jpg * Image:HowardMcGillin.gif * Image:JeniferLewis.jpg All of these are publicity images of non-canon audiobook performers. Back in May 06, all of their actual articles were deleted from MA, but the images remained. It makes sense to me that since a) publicity shots tend to not be allowed here, and b) they are non-canon performers with their articles removed (yadda yadda), they should be deleted. -- Sulfur 19:37, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Galactic barrier.PNG Not sure why we have this, but i dont see the point of having it. --Alan del Beccio 05:03, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :It was uploaded for an odd discussion over at Talk:Galactic barrier, but didn't do much there. It may be sent beyond the barrier by method of the delete function. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:22, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Duplicate Monsters Image:Frankenstein's monster.jpg Image:Frankenstein figure.jpg both used for separate articles and we really only need one...i suggest keeping the first. Deevolution 03:08, 17 March 2007 (UTC) : Delete second. --Alan del Beccio 04:11, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Image:5 Star Cross Stella Excellence.jpg not sure where this came from, certainly not from any produced material. it's also hella blurry. like, if you squint, it's 3D. Deevolution 22:24, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Croppedlifesigns.JPG this was used as the episode's image until i replaced it with something better representing , now it is orphaned and i'm not sure what the point of the image even is, the file name includes the word "cropped", so replacing it with something more interesting seems pointless. Deevolution 02:33, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Lsigns0003.jpg also orphaned. Deevolution 02:36, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Image:Fleet2374.jpg Image:SpanishArmada.jpg Image:VOYsc2.jpg aside from the fact that it has a PBC watermark, i'm not sure how the spanish armada really applies here. and the "fed fleet" is a duplicate of an existing image. Deevolution 02:45, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :Mind if I piggyback with you? I think Image:VOYsc2.jpg should be deleted, especially since I uploaded the image Image:FifteencubesScorpion.JPG, which depicts almost the same thing (the Cubes with Voyager), and is much better quality and larger. - Enzo Aquarius 03:23, 19 March 2007 (UTC)